leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sona/SkinsFaitsDivers
Officiels= Sona OriginalSkin.jpg| Sona la Muse.jpg| |21-Sep-2010}} Sona PentakillSkin.jpg| |21-Sep-2010}} Sona NocturneSkin.jpg| |14-Déc-2010}} Sona auGuqinSkin.jpg| |10-Jan-2012}} Sona ArcadeSkin.jpg| |31-Aoû-2012}} Sona DJSkin.jpg| |25-Fév-2015}} Sona CœurTendreSkin.jpg| |11-Fév-2016}} |-| Splashs Chinois= Sona OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Skin classique Sona MuseSkinCh.jpg|Sona la Muse Sona PentakillSkinCh.jpg|Sona Pentakill |-| Vieux Splashs= Sona Ancien Splash.jpg|Sona Classique (2010) Sona laMuseSkin.jpg|Sona la Muse (2010) Inspiration On remarque une certaine similarité entre Sona et . Créée au cours de l'année 2007, Hatsune Miku est ce que l'on appelle une , une humanoïde existant par le biais d'un logiciel de synthèse vocale. Très ancrée dans la culture populaire asiatique, cette pratique est arrivée en occident assez récemment. En ce qui concerne leur proximité, Sona et Miku partagent non seulement un physique très proche (ce qui est très souvent exploité par la communauté artistique des jeux vidéos) mais aussi une affiliation à la musique. Bien entendu Sona est liée directement au , jusqu'à son nom qui n'est rien d'autre que le mot Son auquel on a rajouté une consonnance féminine. On peut également faire le rapprochement entre le nom de Sona et le mot , appareil utilisant la propagation du son. Faits Divers * Sona a été conçue par''' "Colt Ezreal Hallam"' et retravaillée par' "Miyuki Shurelia Mitsuhashi".' * La voix anglaise de Sona est doublée par , qui prête aussi sa voix au doublage anglais de .En français elle est doublée par Laura Blanc. * Le nom de Sona en Hindi signifie « or ». * Le nom de l'arme de Sona, l'Etwahl, est prononcé comme ''« étoile ». ** L'Etwahl est probablement une référence au , instrument à cordes chinois. ** Etwahl est aussi une anagramme du mot anglais "wealth" (voulant dire richesse, fortune), symbolisant la seule qualité de sa mère adoptive ; cela est donc un rappel aux sources du pouvoir de Sona. * Un accord de puissance (power chord en anglais) est un type d'accord qui consiste en une note de base doublée et d'une cinquième. C'est un élément clé de beaucoup de styles de rock. * Sona est muette, mais peut parler à l'Invocateur. Elle proclame que seul vous pouvez l'entendre, et dit la phrase « De mon esprit, au vôtre ». Cela indique la connexion mentale entre l'Invocateur et ses champions, qui est un thème récurrent figurant dans les Jugements de la League. * Chaque compétence de Sona a une musique d'ambiance qui varie, se jouant à chaque fois que son halo persistant est activé. ** Quand est l'halo persistant actif, le thème de League of Legends peut être entendu de son Etwahl. * L'ultime de sona, , déclenche réellement les danses des personnages en plus de l'étourdissement. Dialogue * La mélodie de la commande /taunt de Sona a la même mélodie de l'annonceur de "Finish him !" ''des séries Mortal Kombat. Skins * L'illustration classique de Sona du patch V3.02 a été dessiné par ''Shilin Huang.Shiling Huang sur DeviantArt * Ce skin partage un thème avec , , , et * Dans l'illustration chinoise de , les étincelles venant de son instrument semblent épeler le mot "FAME" (gloire en français). * Avec ce skin, ressemble à Simons Simones, du groupe de metal Epica * Ce skin est basée sur les , figures de la mythologie grecque qui étaient des déesses ou des esprits associés à la mémoire et aux arts. * Ce skin est une référence au chant de noël . Cela pourrait aussi se rapporter aux origines de la chanson, qui a été jouée pour la première fois à la guitare. * Si Sona utilise la commande /joke en alternance avec celle d'un à proximité, ils joueront tous les deux une partie de . * Ce skin est une référence directe au , un instrument chinois à sept cordes. Le skin est devenu disponible lors du Nouvel an chinois en 2012. * Ce skin est une référence à de nombreux effets de jeux vidéos des années 80 et du début des années 90. * L'effet de est une référence directe à . La séquence est (↑→)(←)(↑→)(↑)(↑)(↑). * Sona partage le thème Arcade avec ainsi qu'avec , , , et . * Ce skin est le 3e skin ultime, soit à 3250 et qui propose de nombreuses modifications. * L'achat de ce skin permet de changer la bannière de son profil d'invocateur. (Visible ici) * L'achat de ce skin change l'icône de Sona en jeu par son apparence Cinétique, Percutante ou Éthérée. * C'est le seul skin qui peut changer d'apparence directement en jeu avec la commande /toggle. * C'est le seul skin qui permet de changer la musique de la Faille de l'Invocateur si Sona DJ se trouve dans votre équipe. * La danse de ce skin est une référence au CaramellDansen, une danse populaire sur Internet. Elle peut être aperçue ici (à 29 secondes) Multimédia Sortie de Sona DJ= thumb|center|600 px Références Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Sona cs:Sona/Galerie de:Sona/Skins & Trivia en:Sona/Skins es:Sona/SkinsTrivia pl:Sona/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Сона/SkinsTrivia sk:Sona/SkinsTrivia